


Meet The Parents

by Fanfic_or_bust, Stargatewars



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_or_bust/pseuds/Fanfic_or_bust, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: David has arranged for Patrick's parents to come to town for Patrick's surprise party. The only problem is that Patrick hasn't come out to them yet.Basically our imagining of what will happen in S05E11 'Meet the Parents'.





	Meet The Parents

“Yes, Mrs. Brewer. I’ll meet you there. Patrick’s going to be so glad you can make it,” David said, and then hung up the phone, placing it gently onto the counter top. He stared across it at Stevie, his eyes wide, biting his lips to keep the nervous grimace from spreading across his face. He couldn’t believe he’d just done that. He’d invited Patrick’s parents, completely behind his back, and they’d agreed to come.

 

He thought he might actually pull this off. Although, to be fair the hardest part was still to come. Because it wasn’t as easy as inviting his boyfriend’s parents into town to attend the surprise birthday party he was planning. That would have been great, but David had invited the Brewers to Schitt’s Creek under very different circumstances.

 

David wasn’t Patrick’s boyfriend, to them. He was Patrick’s _business partner._

 

Because Patrick wasn’t out to his parents yet.

 

It was this whole thing, and David wasn’t putting any timelines on it or pressure onto Patrick. It wasn’t an _ideal_ situation, but he loved Patrick, and he understood that he still needed time. And it wasn’t like Patrick had kept this from David. Quite the opposite, actually. He talked about it. Probably too much. How he wished he could just tell them, but he wanted to do it in person, when the time was right.

 

He was scared, and David didn’t blame him. He had his reasons. According to Patrick, the biggest one wasn’t even coming out as gay. He had told David, late one night, that his bigger worry was that they wouldn’t take him seriously. That they’d write all of this, his life in Schitt’s Creek, his life with David, off as some sort of rebound phase.

 

He told David that he wanted them to take him seriously, because he was serious about _him_ , and he didn’t want them thinking this was just some sort of early mid life crisis, or a rebound relationship to get over Rachel. And, okay, that had made David feel really good, to know how important it was to Patrick that his parents accept him. So he was okay with Patrick taking his time. He’d told David he had tentative plans to save up and fly the two of them there later that fall. He said he just wanted everything to be perfect. He wanted to tell them in person. He wanted to control the situation as much as possible.

 

Patrick was a bit of a control freak, as much as he’d deny it. That’s why David thought this surprise party would be so good for him. Because David knew better than anyone, you couldn’t control everything in life. Sometimes, things just happened. But sometimes those things were good. Sometimes they were _great._ Like a surprise birthday party. And David was determined to have this little life lesson in loosening up on the reins be a positive experience for Patrick.

 

And that meant that he was _not_ going to force his boyfriend out of the closet, if he wasn't ready. He was prepared to lie. He was prepared to convince this whole goddamned town to lie, to protect their secret. If Patrick wasn’t ready to tell his parents about him ( _for some reason_ , his brain supplied, but he banished that thought the second it flashed its ugly little face), he wasn’t going to force him. Especially not at his 30th birthday party. This was supposed to be fun for him. He invited his parents because he knew Patrick would love to see them, and they hadn’t seen the store yet. Not to make him do something he didn’t want, or wasn’t ready to do.

 

“So they’re really coming. You actually invited Patrick’s parents--who don't know you’re dating their son-- to attend a party that _Twyla and Roland_ will be attending, and to stay in a Motel _your parents_ live at,” Stevie said, finally. Her eyes were wide, and her words were deadpan, dripping with skepticism. David grimaced and nodded.

 

“Yep, mmhmm, that about sums it up,” he said, trying to force himself to sound confident. Stevie didn’t say anything in return, she just stared at him over the motel lobby counter in silence. Eventually David felt something click in his head, like a gear that had been stuck pushing past and resuming its motion.

 

“I have to go talk to Roland. And Twyla,” he said quickly, and saw a knowing smirk slide over Stevie’s lips as she nodded, her eyes wide and staring right into David’s.

 

“I think that might be a good idea,” she agreed, and David turned to leave. But he paused before he got to the door, and turned back.

 

“Under no circumstances are my parents allowed to interact with the Brewers. Not without me there to-- _facilitate,_ ” he said, baring his teeth and scrunching his eyes a little as a mental picture of his parents being there when Patrick’s Mom and Dad got to the motel flashed through his mind, and he had a full body shudder at the thought of what they might say without him there to censor them.

 

“I think that might also be a good idea. So make sure you’re here when they get here,” she replied.

 

“Yeah, but, like, in case they get here early, or don’t text me like they said they would,” he said, worried, thinking of worst-case scenarios and trying to prepare for them.

 

“I’ll do my best, but I can’t promise anything. You know your parents,” she said, and David had to acknowledge her point.

 

“Fair. But please try,” he said, and he saw a hint of warmth flash in those cold, hard eyes he so adored.

 

“You know I will,” she said, rolling those eyes, and David smiled crookedly.

 

“I know you will,” he agreed, affection for his friend warming his words. But moments like that were fleeting with them, it just wasn’t their dynamic to be all mushy. So he was already thinking back to his plan. “Remember, I’m his _business partner._ And _friend_ , I guess. But nothing more.” He added, and Stevie added a dramatic gagging face to her eye roll this time.

 

“Yes, David, you’ve explained this to me probably twenty times already, I’m not stupid. Go explain it to the people that don’t already know. If I were you, I’d double check that your parents understand properly first, and then go straight to Roland,” she replied, and David nodded. That was a very smart idea. He was extremely worried about what the mayor of Schitt’s Creek might let slip. David wished he didn’t have to invite him at all, but they were holding the party at the cafe, there was no way to avoid it. Plus David wanted to invite Jocelyn, and they were kind of a package deal. For some reason.

 

So he nodded, and turned to leave. When he was through the doorway, he paused one more time, and stuck his head back inside. “Kindest regards,” he said formally, and Stevie smiled and bowed.

 

“Best wishes,” she replied, and David bit his lip and left quickly to go find his parents.

 

***

 

Luckily, it didn’t take long because they were both in their room. “They don’t know about you?” his Dad had asked, and David felt a little touched by the hurt he heard in his father’s voice.

 

“Well, no. But it’s fine, Patrick has plans for how to tell them. He wants to do it his way, and we have to respect that,” David replied, firmly, and tried not to see the pity in his mother’s eyes. He was honestly fine with this! They were making it into a bigger deal than it was.

 

“Oh, David, but dear Patrick is _smitten_ with you, darling. For his parents not to know that their own _bebe_ is in love? It’s--” his mother was saying, but he had to cut her off.

 

“It’s not _our_ place to dictate the time and place for that discussion to happen,” he said, his voice a little higher and wilder than he’d meant it to be. “I invited his parents because this it Patrick’s _thirtieth_ birthday, it’s supposed to be special. And I know he’s been missing them. This party is about _Patrick_ , not me, not us, and especially not _you_ , Mom, and whatever well-intentioned meddling you might get up to. But I need you to just _not._ This one time. Please. For me,” David said. He was pleading with his parents to get on board with this. He needed them to understand how serious he was. “For Patrick.” He added, and he saw his Dad’s eyes twinkle a little with emotion.

 

“Of course, son. We won’t say anything. Right, Moira?” his father asked, looking at his mother. She looked regretful, but then she nodded decisively and smiled at David.

 

“You can count on me! They gave me a standing ovation after my final monologue in Bosnia. The director told me himself that I truly assumed the identity of my character, that he couldn’t tell where the scientist-turned-mutant crow ended and I began.” She said proudly. “If I can do that on film for a _major motion picture_ , I think I can maintain this little lie that you’ve _concocted_ to fool your beau’s progenitors,” she added, and David sagged a little in relief.

 

“Thank you. And remember. Patrick and I are business partners. That’s _it._ But just try to avoid them in general, if you could…” he replied, and his father assured him they could handle this. So reluctantly, he went away to look for Roland.

 

To his luck, he found him at the cafe, so he was able to sit Twyla down and talk to both of them at once.

 

“Ooh! Trouble in paradise, Davey?” Roland had gleefully asked, after David had informed them they would have to keep his relationship a secret. Roland loved to revel in the misery of others, and took a tremendous amount of joy in being included in juicy gossip. He also liked to screw with people, and had the loosest lips out almost anyone David had ever known. He was taking a massive risk in letting him in on this secret, but _not_ telling him would be to just _ask_ for disaster.

 

“No, we have plans to tell them. We just just want it to come from _us,_ ” he calmly explained, and he could see Twyla thinking.

 

“I dunno, Dave.  That’s a pretty big lie, I’m more of an _open book_ kinda guy,” Roland said, and was he _messing_ with David, or was he serious? David wasn’t joking around here.

 

“Roland I swear to God, you can say goodbye to that 10% discount I give you on that foot cream you love so much if you say as much as _one_ word to Patrick’s parents,” David replied sharply, pointing a threatening finger at the man across the table. Roland put his hands up in surrender and laughed.

 

“Okay, okay! I won’t tell them! But I think this is worth a little _tit for tat_ , as they say. I need some more foot cream, what do you say the next one is on the house?” he said, and David wanted to scream.

 

“ _On the house?_ No! Fifteen percent. I can give you a one time, fifteen percent discount,” he conceded, and Roland pulled a stupid face, rolling his eyes back and lolling out his tongue.

 

“I’m suddenly feeling so forgetful. _What_ wasn’t I supposed to tell Patrick’s parents, again?” he asked, and David groaned.

 

“Fine! One _small_ bottle of foot cream,” he said, begrudgingly. Roland smiled, satisfied.

 

“You can count on me, Davey-o,” he said, and David rolled his eyes.

 

“Can I have something free, too?” Twyla asked, and David looked at her. He’d almost forgotten she was there. He looked at her, long and hard, judging her guileless eyes and her capacity to sabotage his plan for the sake of revenge.

 

“One lip gloss,” he said, hoping he’d offered correctly, and feeling relieved at the way her eyes lit up.

 

“One of the fruit ones?” she asked, and he nodded.

 

“Yes, one of the fruit ones. I recommend the raspberry,” he said, and she beamed at him.

 

“You can count on us, David,” she assured him.

 

“ _Only business partners!”_ David reminded the way out. They’d agreed to spread the word, and David left the Cafe Tropical feeling significantly lighter than he’d gone in. He was starting to feel like he might actually be able to pull this off. He had planned the _perfect_ surprise birthday party, for the person he loved more than anyone else in the entire world. Including Mariah Carey.

 

And his parents were going to be there, and he knew Patrick was going to be _so happy_ to see them. He might even cry. David hoped he’d cry. Happy tears were okay.

 

Patrick was going to love this surprise.

 

***

 

With Patrick’s birthday approaching, and David’s odd behaviour, odder than usual, it didn’t take Patrick long to suspect that David was planning something for the event.

Perhaps Patrick shouldn’t have been surprised, given how much effort he put into David’s birthday. Although Patrick argued that because it was David’s birthday AND their anniversary he was allowed to go over the top, it was two events in one.

 

Each time Patrick walked into the store in the lead up to his birthday, he found David writing in his black notebook. While not a suspicious act on its own, David slamming the book shut and stuffing it under the counter each time _was_ suspicious. And when he asked about it and David told him he was ‘playing with the layout of the store,’ Patrick knew he was lying because he had listened for weeks about why the current layout was perfect for aesthetic and sales reasons.

 

The most he could glean from David, when Patrick overheard him on the phone, was something about a room booking.

 

He hoped it would be something romantic, perhaps dinner at Elmdale and a nice hotel room. Patrick honestly wasn’t bothered by whatever he were planning. He would go with the flow of whatever David wanted, as long as they were together. That was all he really wanted for his birthday.

 

***

 

Patrick's parents were _exactly_ what David was expecting, from their looks to their friendly, open personalities. Patrick’s Dad liked to crack dad jokes, his mother was more quiet, but very sweet. They both were clad in what David was now gathering was the family uniform, _blue_ . They had arrived exactly on time, down to what may have been the very minute. David wondered if they’d parked and waited around the corner, so they could pull in at _precisely_ 11am.

 

He was glad they weren’t early, because he’d barely made it back from the cafe in time, and it was very hot out, so he’d wanted a moment to check himself in the mirror. He didn’t want to be oily or sweaty the first time he met the love of his life’s parents.

 

He’d also had time to make sure that his parents were _far_ from the Rosebud’s office, and he and Stevie had managed a good few minutes of talking through his anxieties before he’d gone outside to wait for them, only to find them pulling in right as he stepped out the door.

 

“This is a very kind thing to do for your business partner.” Patrick’s father, George, had said, after they’d shaken hands and all introduced themselves. But there wasn’t anything accusatory, or suspicious in his voice. He was simply observing the nice thing David was doing for his son, and it made David smile.

 

“Patrick is a very good business partner,” he replied, “and friend,” he added, hoping that wasn’t pushing it too far, or alluding to anything _more_ than friendship. But they were too pure to hear anything insinuated into his words. They just took him at face value, and were grateful to have been invited.

 

Stevie had checked them into room 2, their nicest room, the one they’d put that skeezball Emir into when he’d come to evaluate the motel. David had had Stevie make sure everything was _perfect_ . He’d accounted for every detail. Now he just had to hurry back to the store and make sure Patrick didn’t suspect too much. He had a feeling his perceptive boyfriend had probably picked up on the fact that David was planning _something_ for his birthday, but he was reasonably sure Patrick would never imagine David would pull off something so _big_ without him knowing.

 

When David got to the store, he was put at ease, when Patrick kissed him hello, and then followed him into the back room. “So are you going to tell me what you have planned for tonight?” he asked, and David played innocent.

 

“Planned? Why? Is there something special happening that requires plans?” he asked, and Patrick smirked and rolled his eyes.

 

“So you’re not going to tell me,” he surmised (correctly).

 

“Correct,” David replied.

 

“Can I convince you otherwise?” He asked, his voice turning husky and he took a step towards him, reaching out his arm. But David shot his arm out between them to push on his chest, to keep him back.

 

“Don’t you even try,” David warned, and Patrick smirked.

 

“I know all your ticklish spots,” Patrick threatened, and David scowled.

 

“You wouldn’t,” he said, but he was holding back a smile. It was twisted and held sideways, out of line with his nose. Patrick was _such_ a control freak! It really was endearing. But he couldn’t get him get away with it. Not this time.

 

He could see Patrick consider whether he wanted to push this any further, or not. In the end, he took a step back and smiled crookedly back at David and shook his head. “What are you up to?” he asked, and David shrugged enigmatically.

 

“You’ll have to wait and see,” he said, and then walked past Patrick and back into the store front. He imagined Patrick staring after him, trying to imagine what crazy plans David had in store for him, and he smiled. Because Patrick had no idea.

 

He was going to be _so surprised._

 

***

 

Patrick stood behind the counter going over the sales figures for the month, but also trying to work out exactly what David was up to. David was busying himself out the back.

 

The bell above the door chimed, signalling the arrival of a customer.

 

“Welcome to R…” the words died in his throat when he raised his gaze and saw his parents, George and Mary Brewer, standing in the doorway.

 

“Mom. Dad. W--.wh--what you doing here?” Patrick stumbled. He became acutely aware that David was out in the back. David, the boyfriend they didn’t know about.

 

“It’s your birthday. We came to celebrate, darling. Surprise!” his mother explained. Shaking his head he moved around the counter to embrace his parents. “Aren’t you glad to see us?” she asked.

 

“I’m just surprised to see you,” Patrick choked, his mind racing. He hadn’t seen his parents since he’d moved to Schitt’s Creek. He’d spoken to them on the phone, of course, but had never expected to see them here in town.

 

Patrick loved his parents, he was excited to see them, he missed them after all. In fact their arrival would have made him completely ecstatic except for one all consuming thought. His parents didn’t know he was gay. They didn’t know he was in love. They didn’t know about David.

 

He wanted so badly to tell them the truth. He wanted them to know about David, but he found the words always stuck in his throat. He’d planned on telling them when he saw them next, but had found it impossible to find the time or finances to travel back home. He’d hoped soon.

 

And now here they were, standing in the store he built with his boyfriend in a town he’d moved to, in the middle of nowhere.

 

At that moment, as his mind was racing with what to do next, David appeared. Patrick turned and stared panicked at David.

 

“Hi,” David said glancing between Patrick and his parents.

 

“This must be David,” his mom smiled.

 

“D--David,” Patrick’s voice broke, “these are my parents, George and Mary.” David rushed towards them, hand outstretched.

 

“David Rose. Patrick’s business partner. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Patrick glanced nervously at David as he declared himself as his business partner.

 

“What a pleasure to meet you David,” George shook his hand.

 

“And you,” David smiled, “it’s really exciting to meet my business partner’s parents.” He glanced at Patrick throwing him a supportive smile. Patrick’s nerves increased as the conversation progressed. He knew that David was understanding that he hadn’t told his parents about him, but he couldn’t help but feel bad that he had put David in this position.

 

He could see David pushing the ‘business partner’ relationship so decided that for the moment, it was best to go with it and wait until he found a better time to tell his parents the truth. He was also surprised by how well David handled himself, he’d expected him to be nervous when meeting his parents

 

“Did you know they were coming?” Patrick asked, he'd imagined that David would be more nervous meeting his parents.

 

“Maybe I knew. Maybe I invited them,” David replied, a sly smile pulling at his lips.

 

“We couldn't stay away with it being your 30th Patrick,” his father commented. And Patrick knew he was right. He wanted to see his parents so badly, he just wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

 

“No. Of course not. I'm just surprised,” Patrick replied. He looked at David trusting that he knew what he was doing.

 

“The store looks amazing Patrick,” his mom turned around to get a better view of the store.

 

“Well David is the creative one,” Patrick pointed out, “I’m--I’m just the business guy.”

 

“You must make a great team then because this is really impressive,” his father added surveying the room. The compliment sat heavy on Patrick.

 

“Hey. Why don’t you three head over to the cafe for lunch. I’ll watch the store and give you a chance to catch up,” David offered. Patrick wondered if David was picking up on how uncomfortable he felt standing between his parents and the boyfriend they didn’t know about.

 

“That’s very generous of you David. Thank you so much,” Mary placed a hand affectionately on David’s arm.

 

“We’ll I’m nothing if not generous,” David smiled in reply. The urge to tease David about his generosity sprung up in Patrick but he pushed it back down. For the first time since arriving in Schitt’s Creek and starting his relationship with David, Patrick was finding that he had to edit himself and his affections. Having been free to be open for all this time made him feel ill that he now was covering it up in front of his parents.

 

“You sure?” he asked David.

 

“Go have fun. I’ll be fine,” David smiled confidently nodding.

 

“See you in a bit then,” Patrick said holding himself still. He wasn’t sure but it seemed like David shifted slightly towards him then pulled back. Normally they would give each other a kiss when one of them left for lunch. Another weight fell onto Patrick watching David stop himself.

 

“Thank you dear,” Mary smiled as the three headed out the store for lunch. Patrick hoped the fresh air would help him breath for a moment. He was wrong.

 

***

 

David sighed as he hung up the phone and a wave of melancholy washed over him. He didn’t know why, everything was going completely to plan so far. His party planning skills were, of course, unparalleled, so it didn’t come as any great surprise. But things were going well, even by David’s own exacting standards.

 

So why did he feel so _blue_ all of a sudden?

 

The catering was ready to go, he had triple checked the decorations he had picked out, and had been assured by Stevie that they would be placed _exactly_ as he had mapped them on the meticulous charts he had so helpfully provided. Twyla was shutting the restaurant down to the public at 5 so it could be decorated and made ready for the private party that would start after he and Patrick closed the store down at 6.  The guests had all RSVP’d, and had all given their word not to mention anything about he and Patrick’s relationship to his parents.

 

There didn’t seem to be a single thing to worry about. He had picked a rock-solid party aesthetic, curated a perfect playlist chosen just for Patrick, and had carefully selected a guestlist of people that Patrick enjoyed (maybe excluding Roland). David should be happy. He should be relieved. He’d been wound up tighter than a drum for weeks as he planned and worried about this party, and it was finally here. It was finally time to relax and enjoy the fruits of all his labour.

 

_Why couldn’t he enjoy the damn fruits?_

 

As he asked himself that question, an image of Patrick, across the street at the cafe with his parents, flashed  through David’s head. And a pang of longing and regret shot right through him like a lightning bolt. And David realized why he didn’t feel quite right.

 

Because he wanted to be over there, with Patrick. With his parents. _As his boyfriend._ He had never wanted to _meet anyone’s parents_ before. It was such a ridiculous, foreign experience, it had taken him a minute to identify the feeling. In the past, he would have been repulsed by the idea. Someone’s parents? Why would he subject himself to such torture? But now he couldn’t help the longing, to get to know the Brewers better.

 

The difference between now and then, obviously, was love. Love had changed him, rearranged his priorities. Patrick was David’s priority, now. In the past, it had only been himself. Self preservation. Self absorption. Whatever. But he was different now. He was hopelessly in love with Patrick Brewer and it kind of crushed him not to be included, not to be able to meet them as Patrick’s boyfriend.

 

But he’d known from the beginning this was the way it was going to be. He really was okay with it, even if it made him a little sad. Patrick was the best, most supportive boyfriend David could ever ask for. And he’d pushed things on him in the past and regretted it instantly (the Ken incident came to mind), and he refused to push this or anything else on Patrick ever again.

 

David hadn’t had some dramatic coming out story, so he couldn’t _personally_ relate, but he knew a _lot_ of people that had come out to their families, had heard a _lot_ of different stories. And he knew that every person, every family, was different. These stories ranged from beautiful to heart breaking, and David didn’t know what he’d do if Patrick’s coming out story ended up in the latter category.

 

He wanted everything to be perfect for Patrick. He wanted to support him in every way possible. It wasn’t his decision. He didn’t know Patrick’s parents, _Patrick_ knew them. And David had to trust Patrick on this. Be patient. Be kind.

 

David had already committed and pledged the rest of his life to this man, even if he’d never told him that in as many words. So they had _time._ They had all the time in the world. If Patrick would keep him, they had forever to work it out.

 

And David knew it would work out. In the end. One day, he would be at that lunch with Patrick and his parents, and Patrick would proudly hold his hand, and David would laugh at George’s dad-jokes, and wink at Mary when he would catch her smiling at he and her son and their heartwarming love for one another. One day, he’d be part of the family.

 

He felt the melancholy shrug off of his shoulders like an old coat, and felt lighter as he thought about that future. He trusted Patrick. He loved Patrick. He could _wait_ for Patrick. As long as he needed. And today, he could _party_ with Patrick. As his business partner. As his friend.

 

And it wasn’t even an outright lie. Because when you took away all the kissing and touching and sexual chemistry, that’s what they really were, at the heart of it. Friends. _Best friends._ He could be Patrick’s friend, for one night. He was Patrick’s friend _every_ night.

 

***

 

Arriving at Cafe Tropical, Patrick and his parents took a seat in an empty booth. The same booth that he and David had their first date. His stomach twisted at the memory.

 

“This is a cute little place,” his mother commented as she took her seat opposite him.

 

“It’s adequate,” Patrick replied.

 

“Afternoon Patrick,” Twyla was all of a sudden standing beside the table handing out menus, “David not joining you for lunch today?” All of a sudden Patrick realised the mistake of bringing his parents to the cafe. One wrong word from Twyla and he could be outed before he had a chance to tell them himself.

 

“No,” Patrick’s throat was all of a sudden very dry, “he’s watching the store. These are my parents, George and Mary. Mom, Dad, this is Twyla, she’s the waitress here,” he indicated across the table.

 

“Oh. That’s right,” Twyla’s smile faulted slightly, “pleasure to meet you. I’ll let you look at the menus and come back shortly for your orders.” Patrick was confused, it was rare for Twyla to not engage in more conversation. He watched her disappear into the kitchen.

 

“She’s cute,” Mary said with a sly smile on her face, “what’s her story?”

 

“She’s the waitress,” Patrick replied, hoping his face wasn’t going as red as he suspected it was.

 

“Dating a small town waitress too cliche for you Patrick?” George joked.

 

“We’re just friends. That’s it,” Patrick replied honestly. He turned his attention to the menu but didn’t really see it. His mind was racing. Why was David so calm meeting his parents? Why was Twyla acting weird? Would someone out him to his parents before he got a chance to tell them the truth? Patrick felt a push to tell his parents before someone else did it for him.

 

Twyla returned with water for the table and took their orders before disappearing again.

 

“So Patrick. The store looks great. How are things going?” George asked.

 

“Actually there’s something I need to tell you. About the store, kind of,” Patrick swallowed, finding this throat dry.

 

“What is it Patrick? Is the store in trouble?” Mary placed a concerned hand on Patrick’s.

 

“Umm, no… the store’s fine,” he could hear his voice breaking, “it’s about me,” he tried desperately to push on. _Just say it._ He screamed to himself. _I’m gay. I’m dating David. Just get it out_. But the words stuck in his throat as he looked up and met his parents eyes. They reflected concern and love for him. And like that his resolve evaporated.

 

“I-- I think I’ll be staying in Schitt’s Creek for a while longer. I don’t see myself moving back anytime soon,” he forced out. It was the best he could come up with in his panicked state. He honestly never saw himself moving back, not now, not with David.

 

“Honey, that’s ok. We get it. You can’t leave the store. And David. You two have a partnership now, you can’t break that,” his mother squeezed his hand, apparently oblivious to his sweating palms.

 

“We just need to make more of an effort to visit you Patrick,” his father replied, “we understand money is tight for you at the moment.”

 

“Thanks Mom, Dad,” Patrick forces a smile across his face.

 

“Here’s your lunches,” Twyla slid a salad towards Mary, placed a combo in front of George and handed Patrick his tuna melt. She also placed a bowl of fries in the middle of the table.

 

“Thanks Twyla,” Patrick said. She gave him a sympathetic smile that made him wonder if she knew the situation he found himself in. Looking down at his sandwich Patrick realised that his appetite had completely vanished.

 

“David seems really nice. How do you two get along?” Mary asked, fork in hand. He looked at her stunned for a moment, before understanding.

 

“Really well. We’re really different and come from totally different worlds but just seem to mesh perfectly,” Patrick felt himself relaxing. Just talking about David made his heart rate stabilise.

 

“He's the creative one. The whole idea was his idea. I just handle the business side of things. It's such a great opportunity. You should see David with our suppliers. I mean he's not perfect. He’s a nightmare to get out of bed,” Patrick couldn’t stop the words flying out of his mouth, realising with horror what those words meant, “I mean I assume. He’s not the most punctual person. But he’s really invested in making the store a success,” Patrick could hear his heart beating in his ears again, but looking at his parents he realised they didn’t notice his slip.

 

“We’re so glad you’re making friends here Patrick. We were worried about you,” George smiled.

 

“How are things at home?” Patrick asked desperate to move the topic of conversation away from himself.

 

Thankfully it worked and he spend the next half hour talking to his parents about his family back home. Hearing about his family reminded him of how much he missed them, but also of how his life now was exactly what he needed.

 

As the conversation flowed he began to relax, it began to feel normal again with his parents. The cafe wasn’t the right place to spring this news on his parents anyway, he reasoned. Perhaps he could take them back to his apartment after work and have an honest conversation there, in private.

 

“Howdy Pat,” a voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Turning he looked at Roland. _Oh god_ , he thought heavily to himself. Roland was perhaps the worst person he could come across now, given how poorly he kept things secret.

 

“Roland,” Patrick acknowledged.

 

“We got some visitors have we?” Roland asked, he leaned over and grabbed a fry from the bowl on the table.

 

“Uhh yeah,” Patrick’s voice broke again, “these are my parents, George and Mary,” he indicated across the table, “Mom, Dad, this is Roland Schitt, he’s the mayor.”

 

“Roland Schitt. How are you?” Roland shook his parents hands.

 

“What a lovely little town you have here,” Mary commented, knowing exactly what a small town mayor would want to hear.

 

“It’s a beauty alright. That store Dave and Pat have opened up is really helping bring people into town,” Roland slapped Patrick on the shoulder.

 

“We’re just happy that Patrick’s found someone here that he gets on so well with,” Mary commented innocently.

 

“I’d say they get on a little bit better than that,” Roland laughed. Patrick dropped his head, feeling his cheeks burn. _This is how I come out to my parents. Roland Fucking Schitt._ Patrick thought. He raised his eyes nervously and saw his parents looking confused at Roland.

 

Patrick opened his mouth to speak but Roland got in first.

 

“You know because they are business partners,” Patrick turned to look at Roland confused. Something was definitely going on here.

 

Roland made a quick excuse, shouted to Bob who was sitting across the room and wandered off, leaving the three Brewer’s confused.

 

“What a strange man,” George said after a moment of silence.

 

“He’s definitely different,” Patrick could honestly respond.

 

They returned to their conversation, although Patrick jumped slightly each time someone came through the door.

 

Finally lunch was finished, Patrick managing to each most of his tuna melt despite his stomach twisting constantly.

 

Twyla appeared to clear the plates, Patrick attempted to pay the bill but his parents got in first.

 

“Twyla can I get David’s usual to go please?” Patrick said. He knew that David would be hungry when they got back and probably wouldn’t have a chance to eat otherwise.

 

“Sure thing, I’ll put it on your tab,” Twyla disappeared to the kitchen again.

 

“That’s nice of you dear,” Mary said.

 

“He won’t get lunch otherwise,” Patrick said, knowing that it was much more than that.

 

It didn’t take long for Twyla to reappear holding a container in a plastic bag.

 

“Thanks Twyla,” Patrick smiled as he took David’s lunch from her.

 

“No worries,” she replied, “see you tonight,” her face twisted.

 

‘Tonight?” Patrick queried, but Twyla either didn’t hear him or ignored the question and turned with the plates and left.

 

“Shall we head back to the store?” his father suggested, “I’d love to see more of what you do there.” The knot in Patrick’s stomach tightened.

 

“Sure,” he replied as he slid out of the booth.

 

As they walked across the street Patrick saw David serving a customer through the window. His heart fluttered, as it usually did at the sight of David, however it was then tinged with guilt at the situation he was putting David in.

 

He dreaded David having to pretend like they were merely business partners for his sake. Patrick knew that he had to say something to his parents soon, for both their sakes.

 

***

 

David was just finished gift wrapping Mrs. Turner’s purchase, when he saw Patrick and his parents crossing the road, heading towards the store. He felt a nervous flush wash over him, and his heart continued to pound, but he forced himself to keep his mind on the customer before him. She was one of their best, after all, and she had just bought a $120 angora shawl. He was just finishing a gracious thank you and general well wishes for her day when the bell above the front door rang, denoting their arrival.

 

Mrs. Turner left, happy as can be, floating high on the compliments David had showered over her as she had stood before the mirror contemplating buying the piece. The thought made David happy. She really did look great in it, not everyone could pull off such a bold turquoise. When he finally looked away from her, his eyes met Patrick, who must have been watching the tail end of their interaction. He smiled softly at David, his eyes trailing down to his lips, but David thought it was just to look at his smile, not because he was longing to kiss him. Or maybe both.

 

David’s smile turned warmer as his eyes met Patrick’s, less generic, more _personal._ It was like time froze, as the two of them stood there, their gazes locked. But time wasn’t frozen. Patrick’s parents moved behind him, and it broke the spell. David’s eyes snapped to Patrick’s mother, and then his father, and he cleared his throat.

 

“So, uh, did you guys have a good time?” David asked, and Mary smiled.

 

“Lovely.” She said, looking warmly at Patrick. David felt his heart constrict, and a flush of pride that he had been the reason they were together now. “There are certainly some interesting people in this town…” She added, trailing off, and David’s face fell. Oh God. Who had they met?

 

“You met Roland,” he said, both a statement and a question. “Or Bob. Or Twyla. Or my mother. Oh, God, did you meet my mother?” David rambled, and Patrick chuckled.

 

“You got it right the first time. My parents had the privilege to meet our _illustrious_ mayor,” Patrick said, and looked over at them. David felt like ice water had been spilled inside him. He constructed a very careful mask of indifference when he allowed himself to ask the question that burned inside him.

 

“So did Roland… say anything?” He asked. He thought it was casual. He was shooting for casual. But Patrick gave him a questioning look.

 

“Just that you boys get along great,” George replied, not picking up on the undercurrent of tension in the conversation. He had a big, friendly smile on his handsome, tanned face.

 

“...And that’s all… he said?” David asked. Still casually, he hoped. Patrick shot him a look.

 

“He is a very strange man,” Mary said, and David laughed. He felt lighter, relieved to know that Roland hadn’t blown everything. David couldn’t stop Roland from being weird, but at least he had stopped him from ruining both Patrick’s right to come out how and when he wanted, as well as the whole fucking surprise party David had spent weeks planning.

 

“This whole town feels a little like it came out of a Twilight Zone episode, but that’s sort of part of its’ charm, I guess,” David replied honestly, and Mary laughed. And suddenly, the ice felt broken. “Why don’t I show you around the store?” He asked, and Mary’s face lit up.

 

“I would love that,” she replied, and he beamed at her before walking around the counter and approaching her, offering his arm in a courtly manner. She slid arm through happily, linking their elbows, and he led her off in the direction of the cheese fridge. He had a funny anecdote about the last cheese delivery, and always liked telling the story of how he had acquired this particular vendor.

 

He may have planned some interesting stories to tell Patrick’s parents. Stories about the store, about Patrick. Safe things he could talk about without getting in trouble. And just because he wasn’t Patrick’s boyfriend to them didn’t mean he didn’t want them to _like_ him. He wanted everything to be _perfect._ So of course he had prepared some stories, some light anecdotes. Charming quips.

 

A few minutes later, it was clear that it was working. He and Patrick’s mother got on like a house on fire. He found they had an instant rapport, and he loved the way she was ready to laugh at any given moment. He told her about the time he’d gone to the cheese vendor’s farm and had witnessed the birth of a calf. It had been disgusting. but also weirdly beautiful, in a very disturbing, slimy kind of way. And once they’d gotten the calf dried off, David had to admit it had been kind of cute.

 

All the talk about dairy had spurred him to tell Mary about the time he’d been unloading his first shipment of body milk, and Patrick had asked if you could _drink_ it. Mary had looked over at Patrick and tutted at him, shaking her head.

 

“ _Body_ milk, Patrick. It’s for your body,” she’d said, and David thought he could have died in that moment, he loved Patrick’s mother so much. His eyes had widened as he looked at Patrick, and he’d had to look away, because they were going to be too obvious. But that was too perfect. He wondered, for a second, if Patrick’s fancy new video surveillance cameras had sound. Because he wanted to play that back. Make a gif out of it. Auto tune it. Patrick would _hate_ it, but also secretly love it, because he loved to be teased, just as much as he liked to tease.

 

The body milk story had brought David to the subject of moisturizers, he had taken Mary over to the display of skin care, and began to explain the different products, and where he’d gotten them and why he had selected them. As he spoke, he had an idea.

 

“I’m going to make you a gift bag!” He’d said, before tearing off to go find a tote bag emblazoned with the Rose Apothecary logo. He started grabbing products, not really concerned about price, just wanting to select the things he thought would compliment Mary’s skin and hair the best. He could practically _feel_ the tension coming from Patrick, all the way behind him and across the room, as he watched David generously fill the bag. So he wasn’t surprised at all, when he heard that familiar voice pipe up behind him.

 

“Careful, David, we still have a business to run here,” he warned, and David laughed, shooting a conspiratorial glance at Mary. She didn’t seem surprised at all either, and David laughed.

 

“Typical Patrick,” David said to her, and he delighted when she laughed in response. “Yes, Dear,” David called over his shoulder towards Patrick, the words out of his mouth before he’d thought of them. He froze a little, as he waited for them to land. He’d meant them in a teasing, almost even petulant way. But they could be taken many ways. And even taken innocently, they belied a closeness in their relationship he didn’t know it was safe to disclose. Although, they already knew David cared enough about him to throw this party and invite him, so surely this would be okay?

 

If the Brewers took that any way other than innocently, they didn’t give any indication. Mary had moved on, entirely, it seemed, because she was happy talking about the new season of Queer Eye that she had been watching. David thought it was cute. It was probably her way of trying to tell him she was okay with him being gay. He hadn’t told her explicitly that he was anything other than straight, but she had obviously picked up on it, and she was attempting to connect with him in a very cute, small town, sheltered way. Her only exposure to gay people had probably come through the media. This was all she had. He wasn’t going to judge her for it. Instead, he was touched.

 

“You remind me of Jonathan, with your products and your perfect skin and hair,” Mary said, and David wondered if he was _literally_ glowing under the compliment.

 

“Okay, first? You're amazing. But second, I could never pull off that hair, and if I’m being honest, I appreciate the aesthetic of the moustache in season three, but it isn’t for me.” He replied, and she laughed, and David chanced a quick look over at Patrick.

 

David’s boyfriend looked sad, but fond. He was looking back at David with these big, lost puppy eyes, and David just wanted to bundle him up in his arms and to kiss those eyelids, to whisper in his ear that he loved him. That he’d always love him. Tell him how wonderful it was to be meeting his parents, how much is liked them. He never expected to, but he did. Especially Patrick’s Mom.

 

“David, you’re obviously a great guy, do you have a boyfriend?” Patrick’s father asked from beside Patrick, across the room, causing his son to practically jump out of his skin. Patrick gaped at his father, like he couldn’t believe the question had come out of his mouth. David was getting the impression that Patrick had assumed his parents were a lot less open to the whole gay lifestyle than they were acting now. David wondered if watching Queer Eye had been the catalyst. Was there any heart the Fab Five couldn’t win over?

 

“No… no boyfriend,” David answered, carefully. He snuck a glance at Patrick, who looked like he was in physical pain.

 

“I hope it’s not because Patrick is working you too hard, David dear,” Mary said, and shot a scolding but teasing eye at Patrick, who cracked a small shy smile. “We know how you were when you managed that video store, Patrick, I hope you’re giving poor David here enough time to find himself a boyfriend. He’s too much of a catch to be single.” She said, and David’s eyes sparkled as he looked across the room at Patrick.

 

“Don’t worry Mary,” David said, pulling her into a grateful side hug, never moving his eyes from Patrick’s. “I have plenty of time for a boyfriend, even with the store,” he replied, his words as heavy with innuendo as he dared, and he smirked at Patrick, who went pink and turned away from his father slightly, to hide the fact. David didn’t know whether to smile or to frown when he saw the reaction. Patrick was obviously happy his parents were there, and happy David was getting along with them, but he was sad, too. David just had to hope that at the end of the day, the happiness would override the sadness, and it will have all been worth it.

 

David already felt like it was worth it. He felt like the more he got to know Patrick’s parents, the more he got to know _Patrick._ It was a closeness and level of intimacy he hadn’t expected. He saw the little things about each parent that made up the sum whole of Patrick, and he adored them for it. For making the perfect man he wanted to dedicate his life to. And he loved them for them, because they were genuinely lovely people.

 

So far, David thought, things were going about as perfect as he could possibly have ever dreamed of. If only Patrick would let go of his worry and just enjoy the night. But David hoped the party would help with that. And maybe some alcohol. Surely the custom playlist of songs that Patrick loved would put him in a great mood.

 

_Relax_ , he told himself. _Patrick is going to love it._ He’d planned every detail, and accounted for every possible contingency. Tonight was going to be great. It was going to be the best. _Patrick was going to love it._

 

***

 

The sick feeling returned to the pit of Patrick’s stomach as he watched David explain the different moisturisers to his mother. She laughed and fondly touched David’s arm. Patrick’s stomach twisted, guilt washed over him for the opportunity that both David and his mother were deprived of. She should be getting to know David as Patrick’s boyfriend, not business partner, he thought angrily to himself.

 

He could feel himself falling further down the rabbit hole of his lie. The longer he waited, the harder it would be for him to tell the truth. It already felt impossible.

 

David had been completely understanding around Patrick not having told his parents yet. Telling Patrick that there was no right time for a person to come out, it was up to them. He would never force Patrick to do it, and he said he didn’t want Patrick to feel badly about it.

 

But watching David take his mother’s hand, and dab moisturiser on her skin, made a wave of guilt wash over him with such intensity he grabbed the counter for support. David’s kindness and understanding of the situation somehow made the guilt he felt more intense. That David was willing to cover up such an important part of his own life, just so that Patrick wouldn’t feel pressured, showed just how much David loved Patrick.

 

The thought sat heavily on Patrick. The new weight felt all too familiar. Too much like the weight that had been lifted the night David had first kissed Patrick. He knew he needed to do something to shift the weight and be honest with his parents, and himself. He just wasn’t sure how.

 

He spoke to his dad about the local vendors and the work they had done to build the relationships, but his attention kept getting dragged back to David and his mom. Smiling and laughing together.

 

“When do we get to see your new place, son?” his father asked.

 

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe tonight? What are your plans while you’re here?” Patrick replied, realising that he didn’t know how long his parents would be staying.

 

“Why don’t you give us your keys now and we can have a look while you’re at work? We won’t touch anything,” his mother offered, turning to face him. He knew they were excited to see where he lived, wanting to make sure that he was somewhere nice but his mind was mentally visualising his place and everything that was David there. There was evidence all over his apartment of his relationship with David.

 

There was the ‘Open Mic Night’ poster in the kitchen, but that wouldn’t be an instant indicator to his parents about he and David. But for Patrick, it reminded him each time he saw it of when he first put himself out there publically and declared his feelings for David. He knew it was too early to say ‘I love you’ to David, but wanted to tell him in what way he could.

 

The most obvious indicator was probably the photo of David on his mantle. He loved that picture, David leaning against the counter of the store, looking out into the street. It was definitely not a picture that someone would have of their business partner.

 

And if for some reason that wasn’t enough of a clue, on his desk sat another photo. Taken at the Rose Christmas party, David’s arm resting around his shoulder, both smiling broadly. It’s probably his favourite photo of them together.

 

Even without the photos, David’s sweater was folded neatly on the dresser, their slippers, two different sizes and clearly for two men with very different ideas of fashion, sat side by side at the end of the bed.

 

His apartment was filled with evidence that he is a gay man with a boyfriend. He dreaded to think what his parents would find if his mother went snooping through his drawers like she did when he was younger.

 

“Oh… that’s… that’s ok. I’ll take you there after work if you like,” Patrick rushed to quash the idea of them going to his apartment without him.

 

“Patrick,” his mother threw him a scolding look, “You use to be so clean. Don’t tell me you’ve changed since moving here.”

 

“What? No. I just want to make sure everything is perfect,” he lied. Because he knew that everything in his apartment already was perfect. Everything in his apartment that reminded him of David was the reason that he felt so at home there.

 

***

 

After a while, Patrick’s parents left to return to the Motel to rest and freshen up. David had sent up a silent prayer to whatever god was listening to have both of his parents be _very far away_ when the Brewers returned. Today had been going well. Almost _too_ well. _Suspiciously well,_ in fact. So he was a little on edge for some sort of disaster or catastrophe at this point. And if anyone could ruin his plans at this point, it was Moira Rose.

 

But that was ultimately out of his control, so he tried not to worry about it too much. Plus, both of his parents had promised not to say anything. He just had to hope they kept their word. If Roland could keep the secret, surely so could the Rose family.

 

The Brewers had barely been out the door and around the corner when Patrick had swept across the space and put his hands on David. Not in a sexual way, but like if he didn’t have a physical connection in some way he might die. He swept his hands up and down David’s ribcage as he looked adoringly up at David. “I can’t believe you did this for me,” He said, and it sort of caught David off-guard. He’d been expecting one of a few things from Patrick, but not that.

 

“I know you miss them, and 30 is a special birthday. Your parents should be here.” David replied, and Patrick smiled and pulled David closer, leaning his cheek against his chest, his face angled up towards his throat. For a minute, they just stood there, and David held Patrick because he got the impression that was what he needed. He felt Patrick inhaling his scent, and leaving little kisses against the exposed skin of his throat.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, after a while. His lips brushed David’s skin as he uttered the words, and David felt his heart clench and he wrapped his arms around him tighter and squeezed.

 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” David said seriously. He wanted to pull back, to look Patrick in the eyes as he said those words, but Patrick’s grip around him didn’t seem to want to budge, so he continued to hold him tight against him.

 

“And yet I feel like the biggest piece of shit in the world,” Patrick said, and okay, David was not going to let him spiral into a pity party. Not when there was a _real_ party he needed him in a good mood for. He pulled back until Patrick was forced to allow it, though he kept their hips connected, pulling tightly at David’s waist to keep him from getting away. He allowed him to lean back, however, so he could see his face.

 

“Okay, well, now I feel like that is a personal assault on my taste and judgement? Because I am _not_ in love with pieces of shit,” David said, his face showing his distaste for hearing Patrick put himself down. “Apologize,” he added, and held back a smile as he waited to see if one would crack on Patrick’s face. It did.

 

“I’m sorry for insulting your judgement,” Patrick said, seriously, but his eyes were smiling, and it made David happy. But then they turned a little sad again, and he lifted one of his hands and placed it on David’s chest, above his heart. “And I’m also sorry for putting you in this situation,” he added, and David wanted to melt.

 

“You didn’t put me in any situation. _I_ invited them, remember?” David asked, and Patrick laughed.

 

“Yeah, I still can’t believe you did that.” Patrick replied, and his voice was incredulous and full of humour.

 

“Well sometimes love makes you do stupid things,” David replied, self deprecating. But he smiled, and Patrick responded with a smile of his own. “Although, I’m glad I did,” David added. “I’m so glad I got to meet them. They’re great, Patrick.” He said, and he looked into his boyfriend’s big, brown, bottomless eyes that looked so lost.

 

“You don’t deserve this,” Patrick said suddenly, “I’m going to tell them.”

 

“I didn’t do this to pressure you into telling them,” David cut in, urgently, “I want you tell them when you’re ready, when you feel the time is right. You don’t have to do it now. That’s not the point of this. I just thought you should be with your family, that you needed to see them. I could tell you’ve been getting a little homesick. You’ve talked about them more than usual.” David added, the words pouring out of him. No, Patrick couldn’t tell them. Not now! Not after he’d been lying right to their faces? Now more than ever, he supported Patrick’s plan to do it “at the right time”. David just wanted this party to go well! He just wanted Patrick to have a good time.

 

“But this isn’t fair to you,” Patrick tried to argue.

 

“This is what I signed up for, when I invited them,” David countered, and Patrick looked a little mollified by that. David was convincing him he was okay, and Patrick seemed to be losing the tension that had been so apparent in him just moments earlier. “I promise. I’m okay,” David added, softly, looking deep into Patrick’s warm brown eyes. He leaned in and kissed him softly, before pulling back. “Just enjoy this,” he said, and Patrick smiled.

 

“Are you going to tell me what _this_ is?” he asked, and David rolled his eyes.

 

“In your dreams,” David replied, his smile twisting sideways on his face. “Besides, what makes you think there _is_ more. Isn’t the unexpected arrival of your parents enough?” David asked innocently, and Patrick narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“So you’re really not going to tell me?” Patrick asked, and he was almost _pouting._ David wanted to bite that lip, as Patrick pushed it out. And then he had an idea. _Why couldn’t he?_ There was still a few hours before the store would close and the party would begin, and Patrick’s parents had gone. The store was dead. And really, wasn’t it a better plan than allowing this inquisition to continue? David was likely to let something spill, if he allowed Patrick to continue on this path, or to pick up steam with his questioning. And David knew Patrick could be _very_ persistent. _Control freak._ David smirked.

 

Instead of replying, David leaned forward and latched onto that lip, eliciting a delicious breathy surprised ‘oh’ from Patrick, who had opened his mouth instantly, welcoming David’s tongue, allowing their kiss to be pushed forward and deepened right away. And soon, David led Patrick backwards towards the stock room, and away from the line of questioning he had been pursuing minutes earlier. And if this loosened Patrick up a little, all the better. Because today was all about him. David was determined to make everything perfect. And what was more perfect than a little afternoon delight on your birthday?

 

Patrick didn’t seem to have _any_ complaints as David had fallen to his knees before him, that was for _damn_ sure. And by the time they were done, David was pretty sure he’d gotten Patrick’s mood back on course. Or he hoped so, at least.

 

***

 

Unfortunately, the high he had felt after David had pulled him into the stockroom had faded as the afternoon pressed on, and Patrick found himself lost in his head. He wrapped his arms tightly around David’s waist, clinging to him desperately, like if he could just make the connection tight enough, he could fix everything. David placed his hands on Patrick’s shoulders, squeezing them gently.

 

“I can’t even spend my birthday with my boyfriend,” Patrick murmured, he could feel his eyes sting slightly.

 

“Yes you can,” David said, his gaze soft, “you just have to wait till we get back to your place before you really get to celebrate.” Patrick knew what David was trying to do, to make a joke and help him relax.

 

He glanced down at David’s lips before leaning in and kissing him gently. David held him firmly, which helped release some of the tension he held. The kiss was slow and so full of love that Patrick felt waves of relief wash over him.

 

When they pulled back, David rested his forehead against Patrick’s.

 

“Thank you David,” Patrick whispered.

 

“Of course,” David replied, not releasing his grip of Patrick just yet. It dawned on Patrick just how supportive and understanding David was, and he felt his heart swell. David really meant it, when he said he was okay. This wasn’t just some cover, to hide his hurt, David really wanted what was best for Patrick.

 

David ran his hands across Patrick’s back, reassuring him.

 

“I want them to know about you,” Patrick said, his voice stronger.

 

“I do too. But I can wait. They like me anyway,” David smiled, and Patrick smiled back. He was right about that. His parents loved him, Patrick could tell. If only they knew how much Patrick loved him, too.

 

***

 

The closer they had gotten to the end of the day, the more squirrely David had begun acting. He was a bundle of nerves, when seven o’clock had hit, and they’d flipped the sign to ‘closed’. Patrick wasn’t stupid, he knew something was up. But he didn’t know _what_. And he had done just about everything he could to get the information from David, save torture. He’d even tried bribery earlier, and not even the promise of warm food could pry the information from David’s lips.

 

He was _good._

 

Patrick figured he had some sort of dinner planned, with Patrick’s parents. Although, would that be sort of weird? To go to dinner with your business partner, and his parents? He didn’t think it could be a party. Surely he would have heard _something_ along those lines if David was throwing one. He was good, but was he _that_ good? No notes left around, he hadn’t been sneaking off to take phone calls that Patrick had noticed, no _signs_ of a party anywhere.

 

He and David had closed mostly in silence. David had left the jazz playing, so it wasn’t completely quiet, but both of them worked efficiently, lost in their own heads. Patrick closed the til, counting the cash and stuffing it into a bag, before locking it in the drawer. He wasn’t heading to the bank tonight. Plus it closed early on Fridays.

 

While Patrick dealt with the cash, David swept the store and straightened the displays. When Patrick finished, he watched David work, and he felt pride and love bubble up in his chest, followed by shame, for not being open and honest with his parents about his love for this man. How could he feel so strongly about David, and not tell them? What was wrong with him?

 

Finally, David turned to Patrick and smiled nervously. “So are you ready to go?” David asked, and Patrick nodded.

 

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” He asked, and David’s eyes shone with mischief. David sauntered over to him, and began straightening Patrick’s shirt, and playing with his hair to make it look just right.

 

“Mmm, no.” David answered, and Patrick chuckled. “But first we have to stop off at the cafe. I need a coffee if I’m going to make it tonight,” David added, with an exaggerated yawn. Patrick wasn’t against the idea of a tea, actually, so he agreed.

 

“Sure. And then you’ll tell me where we’re going?” Patrick asked, unceasing in his persistence. David smiled.

 

“Sure, Patrick. Then I’ll tell you,” he agreed, finally, and Patrick beamed, having won.  

 

They walked over to the cafe in silence. Patrick tried to grab David’s hand, to hold it as they walked, but David dodged him, shoving his hands in his pockets, causing Patrick’s eyes to narrow in worry.

 

As they got to the cafe, Patrick paused, looking at the darker than usual lighting inside. “Are they even open?” He asked, checking the hours sign next to the door.

 

“They’re open. Just go in,” David encouraged, so Patrick pulled on the heavy door, passing the weight to David before heading through.

 

He wasn’t through the door one second, before the lights flashed on, and an entire room full of people shouted “SURPRISE!” Patrick jumped, completely caught off guard. His jaw fell open, and he found himself speechless as he looked around the room. There were familiar faces everywhere Patrick looked. Everyone he would have hoped to invite. People from Patrick’s baseball team, people from Cabaret, their friends from town, David’s family, his own parents. The decorations actually added a touch of class to the Cafe’s usual aesthetic, and there were big shiny gold balloons along one wall that read ‘dirty 30’. Patrick laughed.

 

His first instinct was to turn to his beloved boyfriend and embrace him, thank him for setting all of this up. To make a joke about how he could have possibly kept it quiet from him, to tease him and make David smile and to kiss him, and _fuck._ But he couldn’t. His heart sort of broke, as the realization hit him, and he felt David step in and past him, and away from him. Giving them distance. Distance that Patrick didn’t want.

 

And suddenly, Patrick was being swarmed by people wanting hugs and handshakes, wishing him a happy birthday. And Patrick got pulled farther away from David. He looked back at him, making eye contact before being pulled away again. David was smiling. He was happy. He was proud.

 

But all Patrick could think was, why did David look so happy, when Patrick felt so terrible?

 

Eventually, Patrick got passed along to his parents, who had hugged him again.

 

“David did all this for you?” his mother had asked, looking around, impressed. “You found yourself a great partner, there, Patrick. I’m happy for you, darling. The store is beautiful. I think you’re going to do very well for yourself here,” she’d said, her pride shining through. It was almost infectious. Almost. Patrick felt so happy, to hear his mother believe in him so much, to hear her say nice things about David. But like one drop of poison could spoil the whole barrel, he couldn’t really be happy with what she said. Because all he could think about was the way she’d called him his “partner”. If only she knew how _inadequate_ that word really was, when it came to describing David Rose and what he was to Patrick.

 

So he swallowed a sigh, and smiled back at her. “He’s a really good guy.” He said, feeling remorse wrap him like a wet, cold blanket as he described the love of his life in such a way.

 

Over the next little while, people kept approaching Patrick and his parents, chatting with them. It was becoming clear that David had gone to a _lot_ of trouble to warn every guest not to mention their relationship to Patrick’s parents. But rather than make Patrick feel better, feel relieved that he wouldn’t be outed against his wishes, all it did was make him feel worse.

 

Because despite not being able to mention their status as boyfriends, David seemed to be every guest’s favourite subject. People were gushing to Patrick’s parents about what a great guy David was, how well he and Patrick worked together. What great _partners_ they made. They were dancing the line, but no one was giving him away. But every time he heard the word _‘partner’_ , he wanted to scream.

 

David wasn’t his partner, he was his _boyfriend_ , Goddamnit! And these days, even the word _boyfriend_ was starting to feel a little insufficient, if he was being honest.

 

His parents seemed to be eating it up, however. They loved to see Patrick the center of attention, to meet his friends, to see how beloved he was in this new community. He knew it put them at ease, to see that he had _people_ here. And they seemed to love to hear all the stories about he and David, but rather than make Patrick happy, all it did was fill him with yearning to tell them more. To tell them the full truth.

 

“David and Patrick are, like, a perfect team.” Patrick heard Alexis say to his Dad, across the way. She’d arrived a bit late, with Moira, back from some sort of Soap Opera Convention, and she hadn’t wasted any time to insinuate herself right into the conversation about Patrick and David’s business success.

 

“I keep hearing that, your brother seems like a pretty great guy,” Patrick heard his Dad reply, and felt his stomach turn with regret.

 

“Well, your son is a really great guy. Patrick actually helped me with my business degree, like, above and beyond the call of duty. And all I am is his business partner’s sister,” she replied, emphasizing the words ‘business partner’ and it was like someone was poking an open wound. Patrick wanted to scream. It all getting to be too much. He felt like the walls were closing in around him.

 

Patrick reached what he thought might be his breaking point a moment later, when his mother had leaned in to whisper in his ear. “ _She’s_ cute.” And it was like being splashed with cold water. She meant Alexis. She gestured towards where she stood with his father, and raised her brows at Patrick, insinuating something that made Patrick’s stomach turn. “Is she dating anyone?” She asked, fishing for information.

 

And holy fuck, this was like torture. How was Patrick supposed to answer a question like that? He wouldn’t be in this situation at all if he could just tell them, already! He nodded his head, thinking it was the only thing he could do. He wanted to tell her everything, to come clean. But the lie was too big, it had gotten out of control. The _entire fucking town_ was lying for him now. It was all just too big. Just too big.

 

He nodded again, clearing his throat. Trying to get ahold of himself. “Yeah, she’s got a boyfriend.” He answered, because what else was he going to say?  

 

He felt himself become consumed by the lie, buried by it. And then another person approached, and talked about what a great _business partner_ David was, and Patrick wanted to cry.

 

How had he gotten himself into this? And how was he going to get out?

 

***

 

From the other side of the Cafe David kept a close eye on Patrick, and the guests near his parents. So far no one seemed to have said anything to Mary and George about their relationship. David would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about someone spilling the secret, but his threat of being banned from Rose Apothecary for life seems to have helped.

 

Glancing over at Patrick, standing beside his mom, as his dad spoke with Alexis, David couldn’t help but notice how tense he was. They had been together long enough to be able to read Patrick’s body language, and to recognise when his smile was genuine or not. And right now, the half smile on Patrick’s face was anything but genuine.

 

David instantly wanted to go over to Patrick and reassure him, but he had been keeping his distance, trying not to draw unnecessary attention to himself. Noticing that the drink in Patrick’s hand was empty, David used it as an opportunity.

 

With a fresh beer in hand, David skirted the crowd of people and made his way towards Patrick. As he stepped up behind him, David placed a supportive hand on his back. Just long enough for Patrick to turn towards him, he pressed his fingers into Patrick’s skin, running his thumb across the muscles, then as quickly as the touch was there, he pulled away. Long enough to give Patrick some support, quick enough that no one noticed.

 

“Can’t have the birthday boy getting thirsty,” David said, holding the beer out to Patrick.

 

“Thanks,” Patrick said, his eyes filled with sadness. As he handed over the drink, their fingers touched. David gave him a supportive smile.

 

“Can I get you anything to drink, Mr and Mrs Brewer?” David turned towards them, ensuring that the space between he and Patrick was appropriate.

 

“We’re ok for the moment thank you David,” Mary held up her half full glass of wine.

 

“I wouldn’t mind another glass,” Alexis held out her empty glass.

 

“Then go get one,” David spat at her.

 

“David this was so kind of you to throw this party for Patrick. You’ve done such a wonderful job. It was so thoughtful to invite us too,” Mary smiled warmly.

 

“You’ve really pulled this together well David,” George commented.

 

“Well, Patrick deserves to celebrate,” David replied, smiling at Patrick.

 

“You’ve gone really above and beyond,” Mary continues, “you’re so wonderful David, it feels like we’ve known you for a long time already. If only we had a gay son for you David, so we could keep you around,” Mary laughed lightly. David’s eyes grew wide as he glanced at Patrick and saw his eyes flood with tears. He felt his heart being torn in half, he wanted nothing more than to pull Patrick into his arms, but he knew that he couldn’t. He felt useless.

 

Thankfully Alexis noticed this to and quickly came to the rescue by laughing wildly, tipping her drink so it spilled slightly on the floor. As Mary and George turned to help her clean it up, David reached out and gripped Patrick’s hand, offering a reassuring squeeze. Patrick squeezed his hand back, gripping in for a moment like it was his only lifeline before taking a long drink from his beer.

 

“Clumsy me,” Alexis laughed awkwardly glancing between David and Patrick. David turned to look at Patrick, noticing that the tears had subsided, but that he looked defeated. David began to wonder if inviting Patrick’s parents was actually the best idea after all.

 

***

 

David noticed that Patrick finished the last beer he’d brought him _very_ fast, so he’d gone to get another one for him. Across the room, David looked longingly over at Patrick. It was so tempting to make this about himself, to wallow in his self pity and ‘what-if’ himself to death. _So tempting._ But he wasn’t going to. He was going to power through this night. And he was going to enjoy himself, and try his hardest to make sure Patrick was enjoying himself as well.

 

Seeing all of these people that went out of their way to come out to celebrate his boyfriend’s birthday _was_ an enjoyable thing, after all. It was really sort of overwhelming and touching, actually. It seemed like every person Patrick had ever met, loved him. Except maybe Ronnie. But she’d loved him to begin with, that’s why they’d gotten such a discount on her labour. And why she’d been so upset when she felt betrayed by Patrick. But even _she_ was in attendance, and had been coming around as of late.

 

It was hard not to feel proud of Patrick, for touching the lives of so many people. David couldn’t really relate to being beloved, but he loved that Patrick was. It was a wonder David didn’t experience more jealousy, dating him, come to think of it. Looking around the room, how many of these men were _secret admirers?_

 

And yet, David didn’t. Because Patrick loved him so _well_ . Patrick truly was generous and moreso, _thorough_ , with his love. He seemed to understand that David had been like a skittish deer at the edge of the woods, at the start of their relationship. Ready to flee at the smallest sign of danger. And Patrick had worked, he’d really _worked_ , at taming him. At expressing love freely and often, reassuring David when he sensed his self doubt, demonstrating with sweet little gifts and actions that he listened when David talked.

 

Patrick was _perfect._ He deserved _everything._ He deserved to enjoy himself at this party. David was immeasurably disappointed to see that didn’t seem to be the case. David could only assume that Patrick was worried his parents would find out about them. He was so set on telling them in _his way_ , it would be devastating for him to lose the ability to control when and how he told his parents about them.

 

That had to be it. Patrick was worried about losing control over his own coming out story. David wished he could reassure him. It really didn’t look like anyone was going to be spilling the beans tonight. Even Roland had dropped by to chat with the Brewers and the secret was still intact.

 

Maybe another beer would loosen Patrick up?

 

David got himself a rye and ginger and brought back a Sleeman for Patrick. The cafe normally didn’t carry them, but David had ensured they had some on hand for Patrick’s special day. It was his favourite beer, after all.

 

He stepped in beside Patrick and handed him the fresh drink. Patrick looked a little surprised, but then looked down at the empty bottle in his hand, like he hadn’t realized his drink was empty. He turned to put the empty down, and take the fresh one from David. He smiled a little sadly and made a bit too much eye contact with David, looking way more grateful than a simple drink refill really deserved.

 

“Thanks,” Patrick said, and David smiled back at him.

 

“No problem, partner.” He said in reply, and was _not_ expecting the way that seemed to _break_ his boyfriend. It had been meant in a cheeky way, but now it was like Patrick crumpled in on himself, and David didn’t really know what to do. He wanted to comfort Patrick, to hold him, to tell him it was going to be okay. But his parents were only a few feet away. They’d both been drawn in by Alexis, and they weren’t looking at them now, but it was too risky. He wouldn’t do that to Patrick.

 

And so David was completely caught off guard when Patrick stepped in beside him, sideways, and snaked his hand around David’s waist, leaning his head onto his shoulder. David was _aching_ to lean down and kiss that forehead, to pull him in for a proper hug. But he didn’t. Instead, David _panicked._ Patrick’s parents were right there!

 

So David pulled away from Patrick’s touch, bending down and stepping away from him, like he was rolling Patrick off and away. David needed to put space between them. He suddenly had visions of Patrick’s parents finding out about them in the middle of a goddamned party, and it would all be David’s fault. He couldn’t let that happen. Patrick would never forgive him.

 

David practically _ran_ away from Patrick. He told himself that Patrick hadn’t meant to do that, that he’d probably done it on an instinct. That he was a little tipsy, and he’d forgotten they had to hide what they were. Patrick would thank him for it, later, David told himself. But he couldn’t look back, he couldn’t look at Patrick’s face.

 

David felt his mind racing, as he thought of what he could do now. Surely as the host of the party there was something he could be busy doing? Did they need ice? Were the horderves going out in the correct, pre-arranged order and room rotation? And then it hit him. Speeches!

 

What better way to make Patrick happy, than to hear people he loved say nice things about him?  

 

***

 

Patrick felt like he had been hit with a sledgehammer as David pulled away from him. That he wasn’t able to touch the man he loved killed him, to have David reject that touch, even though he was trying to do what he thought was best for Patrick, hurt more than he could have imagined prior.

 

_I can’t do this_. He screamed to himself. He was trying to put on a brave face for his parents, for David, who had put so much thought and effort into this night, but all he wanted to do was leave. He wanted to go back to yesterday when he was allowed to wrap his arms around his boyfriend whenever he wanted.To touch and kiss him like he wanted.

 

He felt like he was going to burst, and not in the good way that his love for David made him feel on a daily basis.

 

For a moment he thought if he could just get through the rest of the night without another ‘business partner’ reference, he could take his parents back to his apartment and tell them the truth. Let them know why staying in this town, with David, was more important than they realised. But David pulling away from him was about the last thing he could handle, Patrick thought to himself.

 

And as Patrick teetered on the edge of his emotions he heard the sound of someone tapping their glass. Turning he saw David tapping his glass with a knife. _Shit. No._

 

“Hi everyone. Thank you all for coming,” David said once the crowd of people had quietened down and turned to him forming a large semicircle around him, “we’re all here tonight to celebrate Patrick’s 30th birthday. So happy birthday Patrick.” Everyone clapped, Roland cheered loudly. Patrick waved awkwardly at the crowd.

 

“I just want to quickly say, Patrick, you are the most amazing… business partner I could ever ask for. You came into my life in the absolute best possible way and gave me so much. I can honestly say that I wouldn’t be where I am without you. You changed my life, and taught me that I deserve so much more than I was accepting before you.”

 

Patrick didn’t know what to say, how to react, had no earthly idea what his face must have been doing in that moment. He could see tears welling in David’s eyes. He knew how hard public declarations were for him. How much David must love him, to throw him a party like this and then get up in front of everyone and say those things. Patrick swallowed deeply, trying to suppress his own feelings.

 

David coughed uncomfortably, “so happy birthday Patrick. I’d like to welcome Patrick’s parents up to say a few words. George and Mary Brewer,” David gestured towards them and stepped back, smiling softly to Patrick.

 

‘Thank you,’ Patrick whispered to David as he stepped beside him, even though his heart only wanted to say ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’. He almost did say it, but had to turn back towards the front as his father began to speak.

 

“It wasn’t too long ago that I spent a lot of time worrying about my son,” Patrick’s father started, and Patrick felt a pang in his heart already. “You see, he left home really suddenly a little over a year ago, to move to a place where he knew no one, completely starting over. He’d had such a support network at home, from his mother and I, to his sister and brother in law, to his cousins, and high school friends. To move somewhere totally new, to not have _anyone_ to love him, to be there for him when we couldn’t… it weighed heavily on us.

 

But now we see, both Mary and I, that that couldn’t be further from the truth. Patrick, you _have_ people. You have a family here, people who love you. You have David, who obviously cares very deeply for you.” His father said, and Patrick felt like he was in an air chamber, and the pressure was slowly increasing until he popped.

 

“I can’t tell you what a relief it is, to be able to _honestly_ tell you how much I love the business you run together.” His Dad laughed. “I’d worried I may have to tell a little white lie, if it wasn’t exactly my cup of tea, you know, but no lying is necessary. Which is always for the best.” Patrick can barely hear him, though. There seems to be a high-pitched whistling in his ears, like a kettle about to over boil. Is his Dad trying to kill him?

 

“All night, all we’ve heard is what amazing partners you and David make, and I have to say, even on short acquaintance, I can’t help but agree. You two seem to complement each other perfectly, and have built up the perfect partnership, which has translated to a successful, very impressive little business. David, Mary and I can’t thank you enough for--”

 

“ENOUGH!” Patrick shouted into the room. He hadn’t heard the last few things his father had to say, the blood pumping in his ears was too strong. He’d sort of blacked out, gone into a fugue state, when he’d shouted for things to _stop_ , but now he was aware of how quiet the room had gone around him.

 

Everyone’s eyes were on Patrick, including his parents. “Enough.” Patrick repeated, this time less of a manic tone. “I can’t take this anymore.” He added, and stepped forward. His parents were looking at him with extremely confused expressions on their faces, but he had to push past it. He had to get this out. _Now._

 

“Patrick, you don’t have to--” David tried to say, reaching out to catch Patrick’s arm. But he twisted it free and stepped forward and out of David’s reach before turning around to look at him.

 

“Yes David, I do,” Patrick said, and then moved towards his parents, who stepped away to join the crowd at his gesture. “I can’t keep doing this.” Patrick said, addressing the crowd, realizing his voice was a little too quiet to carry, and adjusting. “I can’t keep having you all do this, for me,” He added, and took a deep breath. “This has gone too far, I have to put a stop to it.”

 

Patrick’s parents looked completely confused. He smiled apologetically at them, before taking another deep breath. “Thank you, everyone, for coming tonight and showing your support. But not just by celebrating my birthday with me. By keeping my secret, also. Something I never should have asked of any of you. Because it’s not really a secret. It doesn’t feel like one, anyways. It feels like a lie. And I don’t want to keep lying to you, Mom and Dad,” He dared a peek over at them, and found identical looks of worry on both of their faces.

 

“David isn’t my business partner. Well, he is. But he’s more than that. So much more. He’s my _boyfriend_ , and I’m in love with him. I love him,” he said, his voice breaking a little on the word ‘love’. He looked over at David, which was a mistake, because the tears in those eyes brought tears to his _own_ eyes. But he couldn’t cry now. He had _so much to say._

 

The words began to fall out of him, and there wasn’t anything he could do to stop them. “I don’t know why I kept this from you. I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I didn’t just tell you. I just couldn’t find the right way and it never felt like the right time, and I just wanted it to go well so badly. Because I love David, and I want--I needed you to love him too. So I waited to tell you, to make it perfect, but then it felt like too much time had passed, and I should have already told you. But I promise I was going to. I was. I was going to tell you, but it never seemed right. I wanted to tell you in person. I was planning to come home, soon. But then you were just there, in the store today, and I should have told you then, but I didn’t. I panicked. Again.”

 

The entire room was silent. Patrick could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He’d said it. He’d finally said it. Holy shit, he’d said it.

 

The truth had poured out of Patrick in a wave of emotion he hadn’t planned on. Now that the truth was out there, he felt relieved, however he glanced around the room, looking at all the stunned faces. His eyes fell heavily, nervously, on his parents.

 

Their eyes were wide, his dad’s mouth hung open, his mother held her hand to her chest. Even from this distance he could see tears running down his mother’s cheeks. He looked at their shocked faces and only read one emotion on them. _Heartbroken_. Suddenly, the relief he’d felt a moment earlier from speaking the truth disappeared under an icy wave fear that his parents wouldn’t be as supportive as he’d hoped.

 

They looked rocked to the core by his announcement, but it was more than just surprise. They looked devastated. He couldn't handle this.

 

Patrick couldn’t even turn his eyes to look at David, he knew that he couldn’t handle the emotions he would see in David’s eyes. He instantly felt how tense and hot the room had become. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He felt overwhelmed, panicked. What had he done?

 

Frozen in place Patrick finally pulled his gaze from his parents, no longer being able to handle the hurt and disappointment in their eyes. He couldn’t look anywhere else. He stared at their feet for a moment. But it didn’t help. His brain screamed one thing, and one thing only. _Get out of here_.

 

So he did and before he could even explain how, Patrick found himself on the street out the front of the Cafe. But the cool night air did nothing to ease his panic. His lungs burned as he breathed faster.

 

He had no plan on where to go, no plan beyond the immediate desire to escape the suffocating confines of the Cafe. He paused for a moment, looking down the quiet streets, trying to work out his next step, through the haze of his emotions. Then he looked up through his tears and saw it. Rose Apothecary.

 

He ran across the quiet intersection, desperate to be away. The keys thankfully still in his pocket. Unlocking the door, he entered, locking it behind him. He breathed in the familiar smell, but it comforted him only slightly. Patrick then walked, without turning on any lights, into the back room. Letting the darkness blanket him.

 

Sitting on the small couch they had in the back he rested his head in his hands. In the dark, alone, Patrick let all the emotions from the past nine hours wash over him.

 

***

 

David stood completely shocked at Patrick’s declaration. He hadn’t expected it. He’d tried so hard to make a perfect night for Patrick, only to push him into a corner and make him out himself to his parents in front of the whole town like that.

 

But Patrick’s words had washed over him, filled him up, they were so full of love. Everything was so beautiful, like out of the end of a Romcom, David thought the room was going to break out into applause any second. Surely that had won over his parents!

 

And then Patrick turned and fled. It took David a minute before he realised what was happening, that Patrick had ran out of the room. Everyone else looked around confused, a gentle murmur of people talking.

 

David’s brain finally caught up with what was happening around him and he instantly moved towards the door. He needed to find Patrick. To make sure he was ok. He had only taken a few steps when an arm reached out and grabbed him. Turning, shocked, he saw Patrick’s parents.

 

“Make sure he knows that we love him and are here to talk when he’s ready,” George spoke. Both of their eyes were full of tears. Worry and concern radiated from them.

 

“I will,” David spoke, nodding his head, ‘I’m sorry you found out this way,” he said because he knew that this wasn’t what Patrick had wanted.

 

‘Don’t worry about that now. Just make sure he’s ok,” Mary assured him. David turned and left the Cafe.

 

Out in the cool night air David stopped. Patrick was nowhere to be seen. He thought desperately about where Patrick might have gone. And then his eyes landed on the answer. Rose Apothecary.

 

David found the door locked, with no lights on inside, but that didn’t stop him. He couldn’t explain how, he just knew that was where he would find Patrick.

 

Opening, then relocking the door David stepped into the darkness.

 

“Patrick?” he called out, his voice coming out weakly. He heard no reply. Walking further into the darkness David’s eyes began to adjust. He headed for the backroom.

 

Pulling back the curtain he saw Patrick. Sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He moved quietly over to his boyfriend and sat next to him. David so desperately wanted to pull Patrick into his arms, but waited, until Patrick was ready.

 

After a minute, Patrick moved one of his hands from his face and reached for David’s. David gripped Patrick’s hand tightly, trying to empart all his emotions and love into one simple gesture.

 

“I’m sorry,” Patrick’s voice wavered.

 

“For what?” David asked, shifting closer so their thighs touched.

 

“For ruining the party,” Patrick lifted his head slightly, even in the dull light David could see how broken Patrick looked.

 

“You didn’t ruin anything,” David said. He pulled Patrick into an embrace. Patrick wrapped his arms tightly around David’s waist, pulling him closer. With the way that Patrick was gripping his sweater, David half expected Patrick to crawl onto his lap. He could feel Patrick’s laboured breathing against his chest. David ran his hand in circles on his back, hoping it would help him breathe normally again.

 

“I spoke to your parents,” David said once Patrick’s breathing had returned to normal. As soon as he said it, he felt Patrick’s grip tighten again.

 

“Do I want to know?” Patrick asked, not lifting his head from David’s chest.

 

“They wanted me to tell you that they love you. And they are here when you’re ready to talk,” David said. As he said it he could feel some of the tension drain from Patrick’s body. David kissed the top of Patrick’s head.

 

“I just couldn’t do it anymore,” Patrick said.

 

“Do what?” David asked. Patrick sat up, moving his hands to begin to fidget with David’s rings.

 

“Everyone was just being so nice. So understanding. They kept talking about how good we were as business partners. And it hurt. Everytime someone said it, I felt like I was being punched. Like I was living a lie again. And I just couldn’t take it anymore,” Patrick explained, not taking his eyes off David’s hands.

 

“I’m sorry Patrick. I should never have put you in this situation,” David said. Patrick’s eyes turned to meet his.

 

“This isn't your fault David. What you did, throwing me a party. Inviting my parents. That was so generous of you. You put yourself in a difficult position to try and make me happy. I just wanted it to be perfect. I want them to love you,” Patrick reached up and ran his fingers across David’s face.

 

“If it’s any consolation, your parents do love me,” David smiled, “I’m charming.” Patrick couldn’t help but smile back at David.

 

“I love you David,” Patrick’s voice was deep with emotion.

 

“I love you too Patrick,” David ran his hands across Patrick’s thigh. Patrick leaned forward and kissed David. David wrapped his arms tightly around Patrick, trying to pour every ounce of his love into that kiss, to show Patrick just how much he meant to him.

 

When they broke apart, they simply stared at each other.

 

“Did you want to go back? I know your parents want to see you. They are really worried,” David asked. He would stay in that room as long as Patrick needed, but he also knew that seeing his parents would help Patrick feel better.

 

Patrick nodded slowly, “I guess I need to see them. I’m just nervous,” Patrick admitted.

 

“I’ll be there the whole time, if you want me,” David reassured. And he would. As long as Patrick would have him, David planned on remaining by his side.

 

“Thank you David,” Patrick said, “let’s go.” David helped Patrick stand. When they were both on their feet again, he wrapped his arms around him once again, and breathed in Patrick’s scent.

 

***

 

David took his hand and kissed his fingers gently before pulling back the curtain and stepping onto the main floor. The store was slightly brighter than the backroom thanks to the street lights. David turned and brushed his hands across Patrick’s shirt, he adjusted the collar, then ran his fingers through Patrick’s hair, making him look at presentable as possible.

 

“Better?” David whispered, giving Patrick’s hand a supportive squeeze.

 

“Thank you David,” Patrick replied, his voice still weak. David simply placed his hand on Patrick’s cheek and pulled him in for a gentle, reassuring kiss.

“I’m here, ok?” David said, smiling at Patrick. Patrick tried a smile back. He knew that David would be there no matter what, and that helped.

 

David unlocked the door, before they stepped out into the street hand in hand. As David turned to lock the door again, Patrick realised that his parents were standing on the corner. His father had his arm around his mother’s shoulder, they whispered quietly together.

 

Patrick’s breath caught in his throat, the panic from earlier returning, but this time David gripped his hand tightly. His parents saw them and walked closer. Patrick could hear his heartbeat loudly in his ears. Emotions threatened to overwhelm him again.

 

“Patrick, sweetheart. Are you ok?” his mother asked, her voice dripping with concern, she went to reach for her son, but stopped short, looking unsure.

 

“I’m ok. I’m sorry I left. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” he said, trying desperately to keep his voice steady. He could see his father’s gaze flicker down to where Patrick and David’s hands gripped together.

 

“Patrick, how could you keep something so special from us?” his father asked, the wording of his father’s question took him by surprise. Patrick opened his mouth to answer but couldn’t find the words. They remained silent while he forced the words out, David’s thumb drawing circles against his hand.

 

“I wanted to, I wanted to do it in person. But I panicked when I saw you, and I was going to wait til later, after the party, but… but I just felt overwhelmed with everyone calling David my business partner so it just came out. And then I looked over at you and you both looked so disappointed… heartbroken. I couldn’t stay in there anymore.” it felt hard for Patrick to admit those things, but he was relieved to get the truth out. He needed his parents to know why he announced it like he did, why he ran out of the room.

 

“Patrick, sweetie,” this time his mother stepped closer and took his free hand, “We love you. We want to be there for you, involved in your life. We were heartbroken because you felt like you couldn’t tell us.” Mary squeezed his hand gently, her tears threatened to fall.

 

“What kind of parents are we that our son doesn’t feel like he can tell us about his relationship. We’re so sorry that you felt like you couldn’t tell us,” his father added.

 

“We were just talking to David’s parents. They told us how in love you both are. How committed to each other you are. I’ve never heard anyone talk about you being so happy before Patrick,” his mother continued.

 

“We just want to be a part of it, if you want us to be. We love you Patrick and completely support you, no matter what,” his father placed a hand on his wives shoulder.

 

Tears welled in Patrick’s eyes and began to fall. The relief of his parents being there and saying those things overwhelmed him.

 

“It’s not your fault. I was scared. It's my fault. I’m sorry,” Patrick said, his voice breaking.

 

“Patrick. Come here,” his mother pulled him towards her and his Dad, and he was instantly enveloped in his parents arms. He released David’s hand to wrap his hand around his father. The three of them held each other and wept.

 

Patrick felt so surrounded by love, as his parents held him, that he almost didn't know what to do with himself. He finally let go of all the guilt and fear that he held within him by not telling his parents the truth. Happiness washed over him as he realised that he would finally be able to live completely honestly, that he could tell his parents just how much David meant to him, how he finally, for the first time in his life, felt like he was where he was meant to be. How right he felt now that he was with David.

 

***

 

While Patrick embraced his parents, David stood back a step and watched, smiling. He was so relieved for Patrick that things had worked out well, even if it was in a slightly dramatic matter.

 

When the Brewers pulled back from each other, Mary placed her hands on Patrick’s cheeks, smiling, her eyes shining with tears. Her gaze then shifted, and she looked at David. David instantly felt like he was intruding on a private moment, unsure of how to respond or act.

 

“Come here,” Mary stepped towards David, pulling him into the circle of their embrace.

 

They hugged like that for a long moment, and when they finally pulled back Patrick’s arm remained wound around David’s waist. And David smiled to think that Patrick was finally free to be who he really was in front of his parents. He snuggled into the embrace, and felt Patrick tighten his hold on him. He could already feel how much lighter and happier Patrick was.

 

They all remained outside for several minutes, talking and laughing. Now that the ice was broken and the tension was gone, it was clear to David that Patrick's parents were going to love him. He already got along with them famously. David had finally suggested they return inside (he _had_ planned a very elaborate and expensive party after all), and as they turned to the head in, Patrick's mother nudged David on the arm playfully.

 

“So now that all that drama is out of the way, and I know how _in love_ the two of you are, when can we expect grandchildren? I'm not getting any younger, and neither are you two,” Mary said, and David just about choked, feeling his eyes grow wide with shock. Did-- did she just say? Patrick only laughed.

 

“One step at a time mom,” Patrick replied, laughing. “I still have to get him to agree to marry me, first.” He added, not taking his eyes off David.

 

And David would have probably fallen right down if Patrick hadn't taken him by the arm and swept him inside, not giving him a moment to react or process what he'd just heard.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. We'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> We can also be contacted on Tumblr: @kelbottumbles & @Stargatwars


End file.
